Demon Play 2: Race to the End
by Dawn Allies
Summary: A bored Angelic tells a short story about a Rapidash


A bored Angelic and the tale of a Rapidash.  
  
Demon Play - Race to the end.  
  
Never wish upon a demon.  
  
That's what they always say, and I'd be in agreeance with it.   
  
I shouldn't but I am, not very good publicity, but hey, whatever. There's always an idiot out there that's perfectly willing to throw their life away and not listen to sound advice.   
  
That's what we live for, the idiots of the world who think they know better. We put them in their place.. That place might consist of multiple tiny ones, but hey, that's their problem not ours.   
  
If you couldn't figure, I'm a demon. An Angelic to be precise. Best of the best there is. And I'm not just boasting so take that snotty-nosed expression off your face.   
  
Anyway, I'm bored and have little to do just now, comes with being Bound, but that's beside the point, so I'm going to tell you a story.   
  
Like I said, I ain't got nothing better to do.  
  
It's a bright and sunny day, birds are singing, beedrill buzzing, everyone's happy go lucky in that sickly sweet way. Anyway, there's a happy little meadow, covered in pretty pink and yellow flowers that poke up between the lush green grass. There's a bubbling brook and a couple of large shade giving trees like you always get in these sorts of scenes too.   
  
Prancing around like a ninny and kicking it's legs into the air was a jolly, young, stunning example of a Rapidash in it's prime. It was having a merry ol' time as it bounced around from hoof to hoof, making sure not to trample a single one of those dainty lil flowers as it frolicked. Considerate of the grasseater wasn't it?   
  
Anyway, as with any living being, the thing started to tire, slowing down in it's prancing, it's kicks no longer kicking as high as they previously had and all that sort of thing until it finally stopped and walked over to that bubbling brook to have a drink. Muzzle in the icy water and tongue lapping the thing didn't notice the approach of none other than Me! Oh so wonderful, great and well, all around the bestest thing in the world, Me! And seeing as I'm so well, nice and friendly and don't take offence too much I didn't really mind when the thing ignored me when I first called out to it, not on the six or seventh time either. -I- was very friendly and accommodating, all I did to finally get it's attention was shove it into the brook. Was very friendly of me, didn't do any damage at all except get the thing's hooves wet and it's not like that would of killed it, not properly at least.  
  
Anyway, when the grasseater finally got out of the water and turned around to attack me, (rather rude of it if I say so myself,) it saw me finally and paused. Obviously having never seen anything like me before it looked at me curiously. Then something hit it, not me that time, and it lowered it's fire bridged head and neck in a bow. Very gracious of it I should say.  
  
"Excuse my ill manners, I did not realise it were an Angel that called upon me."  
  
Yeah well, you do now... Who was I to tell it different? Like really, dash all it's hopes and such, that's really just soo not me.   
  
It tossed it's head as it stood up straight again, "What is it that an Angel could want of one such as me?"  
  
Oh nothing really... and being the most generous creature alive and all I decided to show some gratitude for the grasseater actually speaking to me, As a matter of fact. It is I that have come to serve you, to grant you the wish of any thing your heart may desire.   
  
The grasseater cocked it's head and looked at me in surprise, "Is this really true?"  
  
Cross my heart and hope to die, I couldn't possibly tell a lie. Helps that I'm not really living in the first place, but I didn't mention that.   
  
The thing was happy, or more, kinda over happy, bouncing and prancing around in circles, kicking it's hooves in the air and neighing in that annoying youngster sort of way that easily irritates. Anyway. What is it you'd like to wish for? I -did- try not to sound too impatient, even if I did feel like kicking the damn thing's backside to the high heavens.  
  
"Oh I am sorry, I do not mean to keep you."  
  
Well that's a change. It looked at me puzzled but I commented no more on the subject, instead I changed it. Well, your wish then. Shall I have it so I can get on with the granting and such?  
  
"Yes, I am sorry."  
  
I crossed my paws and waited... and was bored very quickly as the thing looked around and tried the obviously hard effort of trying to think. Maybe I should come back in two days so you've got some time to think it all out?   
  
Thinking ahead and being the considerate being I am I answered for the grasseater, Good, it's agreed then. I shall see you in this very same spot in two days at this same hour. Goodday to you. And I was gone, so considerate of me, really.  
  
And because I am always good on my word, I was back there again in two days to that same happy little meadow with it's pretty pink and yellow flowers among the lush green grass and the big shade trees and the little bubbling brook right on the hour.  
  
The grasseater was three and a half minutes late. Arriving in a very sweaty and panting state. Very rude of it I must say, very inconsiderate really.  
  
Well do you have your wish yet? I asked in the most pleasant voice I could manage.  
  
Pantpant, "I wish I was the fastest! I wish I never had to stop running!" Pantpant some more.  
  
A waved a paw before the grasseater could continue to spin off another line of wishes, I can only do one at a time you know. Wait, wait, wait. One wish at a time. Which would you like first?  
  
Pantpant, "To never stop running! I wish I never had to stop running!" And despite all it's panting and chest heaving the jolly thing was prancing around like a ninny again, black hooves flashing through the air as it raced around me. Obviously in a happy mood, either that, or attempting to strain a ligament or something along those lines. Ok then. If you're completely certain as once I've granted this wish you can't have it taken back.  
  
"YES! I wish I never had to stop running!"  
  
I could see the logic in the things thinking, those sorts of grasseaters like live to run don't they? Completely brain dead in my opinion but hey, whatever. I granted it's wish though and there weren't really any sorts of fireworks. Sorta disappointing that, but I didn't need them and I didn't really feel like making the grasseater any more excited than it already was, those hooves flashing through the air and stomping about and all as they were were dangerous enough to keep away from as it was.  
  
Anyway, the jolly, happy, stunning and etc Rapidash in it's prime, wanting to make sure it's wish had come true started running..  
  
..and continued running and running and running and running and running and running and seeing as it'd wished as such, it kept running and it never stopped. Well, except to finally die, but that's not such a happy ending is it and these sorts of stories are supposed to have happy endings ain't they?   
  
Bugger it, the thing died. Ran itself to death and all. Typical braindead grasseating racer. Typical result for that sort of wish too.  
  
Pfft.  
  
Really, stupid sort of wish that, really predictable, not like you couldn't of guessed what was going to happen. But that's how things are, half the time most of the wishes are just so damned simple to figure out. They don't require something or one with my level of experience and expertise and power and well anything for such trivial matters.. But I guess it's better than nothing at all or being bored.  
  
Well anyway, I've entertained myself for a while... I guess I'll just go back to being bored again until someone bothers to come around again and well, eh, I dunno. I'll just sit here Bound and such until that happens, whatever it is.   
  
At least you should of enjoyed the lil story. If not well stuff you. Let's see you do better!  
  
I know better ones anyway. I just thought I should keep it nice, don't want to be spoiling those little kiddy brains before I can play a more active roll in the doing so.   
  
Well farewell now, I'll be resting for the next few hours, days, weeks, whatever works best. See you and happy hunting, always remember, Never wish upon a Demon unless you really mean it!  
  
_____  
  
Filling in half an hour while waiting for tv, fun stuff.  
  
Much more user friendly and clean cut than a Demon story should be but oh well.   
  
*wavies*  
  
Bye! 


End file.
